Prisoners
by TheGrammarQueen
Summary: GASP! Crime Sociere has been found! What will Erza do when she learns this?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeyy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, as you people know. I don't really want to say anything else. I'm feeling too lazy.**

**OK, enjoy the story!**

Lucy

"HAPPY! WE NEED TO GET TO THE GUILD RIGHT AWAY!"

"Aye sir!"

"Umm… Happy, I'm a girl."

"Well, if we need to get to the guild, I wouldn't sweat it."

Happy's right. We need to get to the guild more than I need to be right.

As we were flying, he asked "So, why exactly did we need to break off your very important shopping trip?"

I begin the story. "So you know that cat girl, Milliana?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, anyways, I was walking to the Heart Kreuz store to look around, when I see that cat girl sobbing on a bench with a bunch of Mermaid Heel girls around her. I went to ask her what was wrong…"

It was all replaying in my mind now. She was saying, "I didn't know, I didn't know…"

"Shh, it's not your fault, Milliana."

"Oi! Milliana! What's going on?" I had asked.

"They said they wanted a sample… I was so proud… Huh? LUCY! Thank goodness you're here! I need you to take a message to Erza right away!"  
"What is it?"  
She stifled a sob. "The Magic Council found Meredy, Ultear and Jellal… There's going to be a public execution in twenty minutes…"  
I was shocked. "How do you know this?"  
"They wanted a sample of my ropes. 'To improve their anti-magic cuffs', they said. I never thought that they would use it on them!"

*Out of the flashback*

… "And that's when I started looking for you, Happy."  
We had arrived at the guild. I slammed open the doors. "Erza!"  
She was talking with Mira. "Lucy?"

Happy and I were panting. "Public execution… twenty minutes… they found Ultear… Meredy… And JELLAL."

She froze.

Then her second reaction came.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled, and everyone made a huge path for her.

She ran out of the guild.

"Does she even know where it is?" I asked Happy.

"I think so."

"I HOPE so. For her sake… and Jellal and Ultear and Meredy's."

Natsu

"Oi, Erza! Wait up!"

Gray and I started running after her.

"We wanna come too!" Said that stupid droopy-eyed ice bastard, Gray. Sadly, he had a point.

She had Requipped into her Flight Armor. I activated the spell which gave me fire boosters on my feet **(AN: I've seen Natsu do it in the anime openings, but never in the actual anime or manga, but I'm just going to pretend that he can)**, since Happy was so tired.

Heh, now Gray can't come.

"Oh, so you're just going to RUN all the way?!" I yelled down to him.

"If I have to!" He replied.

That weirdo.

But I have to come. Jellal and I may have had bad memories in the past, but all of us can tell that he's really special to Erza. If rescuing him means she won't cry anymore, then I'll do it. Erza should never have to cry anymore. NEVER.

We just have to get there in time.

Erza: 

I'm so scared.

What if we don't get there in time? What if we do, but I can't stop it happening?  
I NEED TO SAVE HIM. I love him. I even liked him waaaayy back, in the Tower of Heaven. During those eight years in which I had been exiled from there, I always wondered if there still was a little bit of Jellal left in him. That he wasn't completely taken over by "Zeref". That's how he tricked me in the Tower of Heaven – pretending that he wasn't truly gone. That he was just a puppet.

I guess he was, in a way.

We're here, and I light down in the middle of the crowd. Lahar is up on a platform, with Jellal, Ultear and Meredy tied to posts. He's saying something that I can't make out. He raises his staff.

I start jumping on people's heads to get to the platform. They start to scream and yell. Lahar, the Rune Knights, and Crime Sociere look at me. Their eyes widen in shock. Lahar decides to ignore me and carry on. He raises his staff, and he shoots a spell at the two. It's a huge black orb of… something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shriek.

There is a flash of blinding light. The dust clears, the smoke blows away, and everyone is surprised.

In that instant, when the orb was going to hit the two prisoners, I had Requipped into my Adamantine Armor, and created a shield at the last second. They were unharmed, but that blast had seriously damaged the armor. Damn. I'll have to bring it in to get fixed.

Well, after I get out of jail.

Jellal:

I'm shocked.

How did she know? Why did she save me? Well, I guess I know the answer to the second question.

Natsu and Gray come running in. Erza Requips out of her armor and into the one (or the clothes, it's not really armor) that she fought me in.

Oh, boy.

Things are going to get serious.

She unties us.

"Erza! What…What –"

"You two. Go. Go to the Western Continent if you have to, just get out of here! NOW!"  
She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and for a second I'm too stunned to move. Then Meredy is tugging on my hand, and we're running, and I see Erza fighting the Rune Knights but eventually gives in. As they take her away, I am suddenly reminded of something from my brutal past.

The guards taking Erza away.

Her scared smile. She's trying to be brave for us, for me. "Just like you said, Jellal. Th-th-there's nothing to worry about!"

It's hard to be convinced that the girl that you like has nothing to worry about when she's literally trembling with fear and winds up losing an eye due to her torture.

I come back to the future. Erza's got that smile on her face as she watches us run away.

I see her mouth something. I think it is "Goodbye."

**So, how'd you like it? It's hard to write from these people's perspectives! Sorry if they were a little OOC…**

**Next chapter's coming up soon! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoever is reading this, thank you. I like to know that people pay attention to some of my stories.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT.**

**Enjoy the show (err, book/chapter/thingy. Whatever)!**

**Oh, almost forgot! The prison cells in this look ****_nothing_**** like they did in the anime. More like the manga, but still not quite.**

Erza:

What have I done?

Fairy Tail's name will be tarnished! Sorcerer is going to have a field day! I don't know which is worse. Thankfully, the Magic Council won't release any details. Or they haven't yet, at least.

In my cell, I have no roommate. There are two cots, kind of like bunk beds. I was allowed to keep my ToH/Pandemonium clothes. There was nothing hidden in them, and I had inspections. It was probably because they didn't have any clothing for girls.  
I miss the guild. I miss Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and everyone else. The beds here hurt a lot. Still, I'm lucky I even get a bed.

I'm also lucky that my prison sentence is only a year. I thought it would be more.

My friends visit me every chance they get. I'm really glad. Jellal once told me what this one guard, Nadal, did to him. He told him that he wouldn't give him food for a week unless he begged and called him Nadal-sama. I felt sick. Little did he know, a week without food was probably normal for us in the Tower of Heaven.

Jellal. Did he get away? I don't know. Oh, and I'm worried for Meredy too. Mainly Jellal.

Wow, it is dark already. I climb up to the top bunk, and drift off into sleep.

Jellal:

I'm really mad at myself.

They found us. After Erza gave up her freedom to save me and Meredy. The same goes for Ultear.

I should have listened to the girls! We argued about how to get away. I was convinced that my idea would work. We went with the plan. Stowing away on a ship, we were headed to the Western continent. Everything was going fine, until a random Rune Knight spotted us after doing a survey on the ship to make sure we weren't there. Needless to say, I went back to prison.

For the second time.

"Oh, look. There's an empty cell."  
"Just put them in there. Doesn't make a difference, really."

I could tell that our guards just wanted to get rid of us. They unlocked a cell, and shoved us in.

Ultear was thrown in the one across from us.

"Hey, Jellal…"

"Yes, Meredy?"  
"I… hate you…"

"So do I." Ultear agreed.  
"I don't blame you," I said sadly.

"Can I have the top bunk?" I asked.

"Whatever. Just let me go to sleep." She replied, irritated. I clambered up.

Hmm. There's something warm here. Odd, I didn't think there would be. It's pretty limp… and long…

That is really weird.

I get closer to it, and close the gap. It's comfy; I think it's a pillow. Before I drift off to sleep, I think one thing:

_Soft… _

**(AN: Heh heh. A little Ryuzetsu Land there! Oh my gosh, that was one of the funniest Jerza moments ever. Especially in the OVA)**

Erza:

I wake up, saying "GO!"

Oh yeah, I'm in prison. So happy. I'm most concerned about Fairy Tail. I don't want to tarnish their reputation. Hopefully the Magic Council won't take this out on them…

I have a more urgent matter, however.

It seems that I have a bunkmate.

In the thin light, I see a man. I can't tell what his hair color is. He looks vaguely familiar, though. And he's lying face down with his head buried in my chest.

After my brain processes this, I shriek.

"Stop squirming, pillow! Wait a sec… why the hell would a pillow be squirming?"

"Jellal?!"  
The man looks up. "Erza? How did you get in my bed?" He then realizes his current position. Jellal starts turning tomato red. "Oh, umm… I'm so sorry!"  
"DON'T get a nosebleed!"

He's blushing pretty hard. "I guess I have to accidentally stop doing things like this…"  
We are both remembering that day. That was a complete disaster.

He shifts off my chest. Somebody climbs out from the bunk bed below us. "Jellal, you naughty boy. What have you been up to?"  
"Oh, hello Meredy," I reply. She grins up at us.

"So, how did you guys wind up here? AFTER I GAVE UP MY FREEDOM AND POSSIBLY TARNISHED FAIRY TAIL'S REPUTATION?!"  
Crime Sociere gulps. My eyes are probably glowing red again. It happens when I'm angry.

Meredy begins to talk.

Meredy:

I have to ask one question first. "So, for about six hours, you two have been sleeping together?"  
"Meredy!" They say in unison, highly embarrassed. Ultear smirks as well.

I giggle. "Just asking. So, Erza! You wanted to know how we got here." I glared at Jellal "A certain Guild Master came up with a 'genius' plan. Two certain girls came up another plan that they thought would work better. Jellal was convinced his would play out all OK. Somehow, he persuaded me that we would make it on the ship, that we could make it to the Western continent. HOWEVER, a Rune Knight happened to be on the ship, doing some rounds to make sure that we weren't escaping. Even with masks, even being in the place on the ship where no one would think to look, we were still found."

"I entirely blame Jellal. If we had only used our plan, I think we would've stayed out of jail. Just lay low for a couple years, then escape when no one is thinking about us. I really think it would've worked!" Ultear chimed in from the cell across. I miss her already.

"So, Jellal, when do they feed us?" I ask casually.

"If Nadal is our guard, then it's like the Tower of Heaven before I ruled it. About once a week unless you beg and call him Nadal-sama." I hear a massive amount of bitterness in his voice.

Luck must've been on our side, because on top of being in prison, Nadal happened to be our guard.

"Look who it is," He said evilly. All of us glared back at him. I swear, if Erza could Requip, she'd be in her Purgatory Armor and Nadal would be dead. She was getting up, and jumping down from her cot thing.

"Erza—"

"No, Jellal. You've protected me for long enough. It's my turn to protect you." She smiled at him.

"How sweet. That won't protect him, though." Nadal raised his staff. A beam of some type of magic crackled out and hit Erza. She shook, but wouldn't scream. "Nadal! Stop!" Jellal pleaded.  
"You know, you never did address me as Nadal-sama. If you don't do it soon, then I'll increase the pressure. AND no food for two weeks."

Jellal hissed. "DON'T, Jellal. You aren't… You aren't…" Erza tried to form the words. Nadal must have turned up the pain, because this time Erza screamed.

"No!" Jellal had heard that scream one too many times. "Alright, I'll do it! Just… stop hurting her. Please."

Ultear spoke up.

"No, Jellal. You're above this."

_Ultear:_

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Asks the evil creep. Erza's never been one of my best friends, but I can't stand to see her hurt like this. Plus, Jellal is my friend. The only woman that he's ever loved is being tortured right in front of his eyes and he can't do a thing about it. I need to help him somehow. I can't stand to see him humiliated like that.

But what should I do?

I'm not Lucy. I'm not going to try to use sex appeal. I can't use magic, and I don't think sweet talking's going to work.

I guess I'll just have to direct his attention elsewhere. I'm willing to take torture.

"What is wrong with you? The Titania's never done you any harm. She's never insulted you, never angered you. Neither has Jellal! So why do you take it out on them?"  
"On the contrary. Jellal has not referred to me to me with proper respect. Therefore, he's insulted me. And you people are friends with him. SHE," He continued, "Is a very intimate friend. She's even worse."  
"You're… Depraved! And one of the most sadistic people I've ever met," Erza managed to say. I was impressed. She was still under torture.

"You would force people to call you names that you don't even deserve. I think you're worse than Master Jose! You're the worst kind of person. You're - - AAHHH!"

Erza finally passed out. Jellal and Meredy rushed over. I think she was still breathing.  
"Three people in a cell is not acceptable," Lahar had come. "Take the Titania. She'll cause him the most pain to be apart from." Nadal suggested.

"No," Meredy replied. "Please don't. He doesn't deserve that much punishment."  
"I agree," Lahar said.

Jellal sighed in relief. "Thank you."  
Erza had woken up. She smiled weakly at Jellal. He hugged her.

Lahar had a trace of a faint smile on his lips.

I didn't know that it was even possible for him to do that.

**Alright! Chapter two is done! Yay! Sorry if the prison guards were kind of OOC. I felt like they were. Gomen'nasai! Well, what's done is done. Life has weird stuff like that. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeelloooo!**

**To Lulz (Guest): I know. I don't think it's possible for Lahar to smile. I just didn't really know what to do in that sentence. I do hope that Nadal will be fired someday. I have a crappy excuse, but… yeah, it's terrible.**

**To everyone else: Long awaited chapter comes out! Honestly, I don't know how long this is going to be. Or Lost Memories. Or Hell Bringer. My shift button is making me mad. I have to use it about twice to make it work. Well, now it's working.**

**Great.**

* * *

_Ultear:_

"I agree with Ultear Milkovich," If Lahar was ever smiling, that trace was gone now. I think I was hallucinating. After all, I haven't had a drink in 36 hours (**A/N: Told you that it was a lame excuse! No hating on me, though)**. I started to feel dizzy. The world started swirling. The last thing I heard was "Ultear!" before I collapsed.

_Erza:_

Ultear slumped onto the floor. She was never my best friend, hell, she attacked some of my _nakama_, but I was still concerned for her. Besides, Jellal cared about her. In a sisterly way. If he loved her… I really have no idea what I would do. But I'm totally dwelling into too much romantic stuff. _Let's just focus on getting out of here, shall we, Erza?_

Lahar looks at me oddly. "Ms. Scarlet. What relationship do you have with Jellal Fernandes? As I recall, before Acnologia supposedly destroyed Tenroujima, we arrested him. Your comrades tried to let him escape. May I ask why?"

Meredy looked at me. Jellal looked at me. I looked at them. It was a looking triangle. They nodded at me discretely.

"Lahar-san. I guess it's time to tell you everything. When Jellal and I were children, we lived in the Tower of Heaven. At the age of eleven, I staged a rebellion to save him. Unbeknownst to me, the "Spirit of Zeref" had possessed him. In reality, it was Ultear. He expelled me from the Tower of Heaven. Eight years after that happened, he sent some of our old friends to kidnap me and bring me back. He planned to use the R-System to bring back "Zeref". You know the rest after that. The Etherion struck, Siegrain was revealed to be Jellal, and Natsu battled him and won. I was going to sacrifice myself and merge with the Etherion to direct it up into the sky, but Natsu pulled me out and Jellal did it instead.

"I then saw him next when the Light Team formed to take down the Oracion Seis. Brain had found Jellal, and had Wendy Marvell heal him so that he could show them the location of Nirvana. Instead, he chose to help us. After all was over, the Rune Knights – lead by you, of course – arrested him. The rest you should know already." I don't say anything about him being Mystogan, or when I was on Tenrou Island, fighting Azuma. I could hear him. I believe I did well in keeping any emotion out of my voice.

I look at Jellal. He looks pained. Well, I did just recount all of his darkest moments in front of the man who hates him.

"Ms. Scarlet," Lahar leans down. "You still did not tell me what relationship you have with him."

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter.

"You told me your history together. You had no emotion in your voice. Are you simply acquaintances?" The meanings in that sentence… I didn't realize that I could be read so easily, even with an emotionless voice. Still, it does not seem like Lahar would be one to understand love. I had better just go with the most logical option.

"Yes. He is… a… person in my history that I can't seem to avoid." I look at him, and finish my sentence mentally. _And that I never want to avoid, either_.

_Jellal__**:**_

Ouch. Just a person, Erza? I thought that I meant a little more to you than that. But I feel like there's a connotation to that sentence. The way she's looking at me… I see. Lahar is not a person to understand emotions, so Erza stuck with the more Lahar-ish choice. Smart girl.

Ultear is coming around, and Lahar is sending someone for water and food. Seriously? Probably because of the Titania. I mean, it's not every day that a well-known, popular female mage is arrested because of some random blue-haired guy. She inches closer to the bars, and she and Lahar start discussing something. I think… it's our prison sentence? I listen in.

"Please, Lahar-san. He's punished himself enough. Give him a chance!"

"Ms. Scarlet, you have to see things my way. Jellal Fernandes is a murderer, an infiltrator and a pure and utter criminal. He cannot merely have a reprieve because of one person's word!" I can feel the loathing stream off those words.

"But he doesn't have just me! He has the whole of Fairy Tail backing him! They trust him! They know that Jellal wouldn't do anything!"

"Even if I would, I can't release him. I need to bring this matter to the Council."

"Fine, then. We will support him. We will make a case."

"When you are out of jail, Ms. Scarlet, we can discuss this matter then. Right now, I have more urgent issues to attend to." And with that, he turns sharply on his heel and walks away. I can see Erza shaking in anger. "That man… just ignoring us…!"

"Erza, calm down. We'll make a case, once we get out of here." I say soothingly.

She looks at me, and her shoulders slump. Her face grows weary, and I can see how truly exhausted and tired she is. "Jellal… thank you." She smiles, and that pretty much makes everything worth it.

* * *

**I feel like an idiot for making that ending so fluffy and cheesy. I'm really thankful for all of you that are following this story, and I'm really sorry that this chapter came out so late. I was super busy over the summer, and school is… well, school. Excuses, excuses, but, hey. They're the truth.**

**TheGrammarQueen**


End file.
